Taking Chances
by Moonlight313
Summary: It has been nearly six months since Bella's near death experience with James, and when Lillie, another tracker coming to avenge his death, enrolls at Bella's school, she starts to wonder if her only chance of survival is to leave Edward, forever.
1. Chapter 1

_AN: This is my first fan fiction story so it isn't great, but I hope you enjoy it anyway. I do not own twilight or any of its characters (though I wish I did) Stephanie Meyer does._ CHAPTER 1 

I had been having the same nightmares for months, a strange vampire staring through my bedroom window. Edward standing in the corner, his spectacular topaz eyes dark, almost black, with hunger. Alice perched on the faded quilt that coved the foot of my bed, staring at me with dead looking eyes, Rosalie mocking me with her beauty.

The faint echo of my name brought me back to consciousness. The instant I realized Edward's voice I sat up the panic plain on my face. Before my mind could register what was happening Edward was next to me his cold marble frame wrapped around me.

" What's wrong Bella?" I looked up at his worry stricken face. Would I ever get used to his breathtaking beauty.

" It's nothing just another nightmare," I muttered as I felt the panic draining from my body. "Just give me a minute, I'll be fine." I leaned a little closer to him, inhaling his sweet scent. He gently placed his perfect marble lips on mine. The coolness of them calmed me.

" You should probably get ready for school." He said, his voice still sounded concerned.

"Oh my god, I forgot today was Friday," I said in a rush as I jumped up off my bed. I managed to make it to the bathroom without tripping, a miracle.

I must have been moving slower than I thought because I soon heard Edward gently knocking on the door.

"What," I spat harshly.

" Are you ready yet, I'm getting impatient." I could hear the hurt weaving in and out of his words.

"Oh…" I was caught off guard by his melancholy tone, " Umm… yeah." I opened the door just in time to see him roll his enchanting topaz eyes. I noticed his eyes were lighter today._ He must have gone hunting last night._

" Come on, let's go," I said in an annoyed voice as I stepped around him and started down the stairs. I heard him chuckle under his breath as he followed not even two steps behind.

"Aren't you forgetting something," he asked not even bothering to the amusement that was now playing across his face.

" I don't think so." I looked at him, puzzled. He handed me my raincoat. I couldn't believe that I had forgotten something that obvious. I could feel the blush rising to my cheeks.

"Thanks." I mumbled

" No need to thank me, it's my job to protect you, remember," he proclaimed with a wink.

"Even from the rain," I said teasingly. I didn't expect him to answer.

I climbed into his silver Volvo. We were running late, well ok _I_ was running late, and Edward being the gentleman he was had waited for me.

In minutes we were parked next to Rosalie's BMW. Edward had gotten out of the car and was opening my door before I could even take off my seat belt. He grabbed my hand and led me to the front of the school.

"I'll see you at lunch, ok?" it was more of a statement than a question.

"Of course." He answered lightly. I turned and headed for my first class, Spanish,.

The morning passed by quickly, and before I knew it I heard the nasal buzzing sound of the bell dismissing us for lunch. I couldn't help but smile when I saw Edward leaning against the wall. We went through the line, and went to sit down with the rest of the Cullen clan.

" You two are getting slower everyday, I've already finished eating," Jasper said jokingly, motioning toward his full tray. Emmett chuckled darkly under his breath.

Ha, ha," I said rolling my eyes. Beside me Edward froze.

"What is she doing here," Edward muttered angrily. I shot a questioning glance toward Alice, but she didn't seem to notice. She was staring at something over my shoulder. Before I could ask what was wrong I heard a voice that caused an involuntary shiver to run down my spine.

" Hello, Cullen family." I could tell from the musical voice that it was another vampire, and I didn't dare turn around.

" I can't believe the mighty Cullen family has fallen so far. I mean spending time with a _human_." Her voice was layered with disgust when she said this. I heard Edward snarl under his breath.

"Go away Lillie," Emmett growled viciously. Rosalie shot a furious glance in my direction; she was jealous that Emmett had defended me.

"Fine, but I'll be seeing you soon old friends." She said with a hint of annoyance. I turned to see a tall lean vampire, who had long ebony hair down to the middle of her back, sauntering away. She glanced back at the table. I quickly realized that her eyes were blue, which confused me.

Edward glanced in my direction. I must have looked puzzled because he quickly said, "Don't ask, I'll tell you later." My eyes met his, pleading eyes and I couldn't help but to nod in agreement.

I hurried off to gym. Much to my embarrassment we were doing basketball, and I managed to trip three people including myself. I exited the gym to see Edward, amusement playing across his face.

" Wow, you managed to knock over less than five people. That's a record for you isn't?" I glared at him, and walked off toward art, the only class other class besides lunch that I had with Edward.

The Art teacher Mr. Rhodes didn't seem to like me, but like every teacher in the school, he adored Edward, and Mr. Rhodes wouldn't risk insulting me in front of him. It didn't really bother me because I had the same opinion of him.

When class was over I walked through the parking lot until I reached Edward's Volvo. I climbed in the passenger side and waited for him to tell me who Lillie was. I really didn't believe he was going to, I knew I would probably have to convince Alice to tell me as soon as Edward was out of earshot.

"Are you going to tell me about Lillie," I asked innocently.

No. "Later," he seemed annoyed like I knew he would be.

"Fine." I only trusted myself with one-word answers – afraid that if I answered truly my anger would boil over, he had a way of making my temper flare unexpectedly. – And by the onyx color of his eyes, I could tell he that he was already pushed past his limit.

" Hey! Aren't you taking me home." I shouted, realizing that we had already driven past street.

"No, You're staying at my house tonight." I could tell that I had no say in this decision. The idea of sleeping in Edwards's room both frightened and exhilarated me.

" Can I ask just _one_ question," I asked politely

" You can, but I might not answer," Edward answered with a bit of dark humor.

" Does this have anything to do with Lillie," referring to the fact that I would be spending the night in the company of seven vampires.

"Yes," he admitted.

Neither of us said anything for the rest of the ride there. The first thing I noticed when I walked into the house was Alice standing at the top of the magnificent stair case, hand resting on the satin smooth rail.

" You brought Bella here! Are you crazy, Edward?" Before my eyes could register the blur of black and white dashing down the stairs, Alice came an abrupt stop in front us.

Her words confused me. Wouldn't I be safer, here where I would have someone to protect me if Lillie showed up? If I were at home with only Charlie, who was oblivious to the fact that I spent every moment I had in the company of vampires, where I would have no one to help me if she showed up at my house.

Edward grabbed my hand and led me around a glaring Alice and up to his room. We passed Jasper, who was standing in Alice's doorway, trying to figure out what all the commotion was about.

Once in Edward's room, I made my way to his black leather couch. I hadn't been paying much attention to my expression, but I must have looked startled.

"I'm sorry, Bella," he whispered in my ear, wrapping his marble arms around me. I could feel my heart pounding at an increasingly fast pace.

" I love you, Edward," I stated automatically. He seemed pleased by that remark, and gently pressed his lips to my throat.

"You are my whole world, and I couldn't live with myself if Lillie, or anyone for that matter, harmed you in any way." His perfect lips brushed mine. I felt his hand lightly brush my hair back, so that his lips could touch the hollow beneath my ear.

I was vividly aware of his long white fingers slowly tracing my collarbone. He bent his face slowly to mine, pressing his cool marble cheek to mine. My hands lay limp against his chest. We sat without moving, watching the rain pound against the glass wall in sheets of shimmering liquid.

" Time for dinner," he whispered. I noticed that he seemed reluctant to let me go.

" I'm not hungry… yet," I assured him. He didn't believe me. He lifted me off the couch and led me down stairs to the kitchen.

I had never been in the kitchen before, and I found it slightly odd that there actually was one, do to the fact that not one of the house's residents needed to cook their food. I was surprised to find that all of the appliances were of the best quality.

Edward quickly prepared me a turkey sandwich. I scarfed it down quickly so that I barely tasted it; I already knew that it would be delicious if Edward had prepared it. I just wanted to get back up to his room.

When we got back to the room a blue stain nightdress lay on his desk next to a black laptop computer. It was skimpier than the clothes that I normally wore to bed, but it was of best quality. I had a suspicious feeling that Alice had bought them just for this occasion.

Edward laid me on the couch in front of him. He pulled me close against his muscular chest. "Good night, Bella," he whispered in my ear, stroking my cheekbone. With the voice of an archangel he started to hum my song.

I managed to say good night before my mind entered the realm of unconsciousness.


	2. Just to keep you busy

AN: This is just a quick poem I wrote while I was thinking about the next chapter. Just to let you know I am no poet. This is written from Bella's point of view.

Like two sunsets crashing on the horizon

Like two foot steps walking the finest line

Your lips that whisper every word

Soon place themselves on mine

Like nothing tangible in this world

Like a world never meant to be heard

Your soul that reaches out

Flying up like a graceful bird

Like moments understood

Like colors shinning through

My eyes fall into yours

And forever will they do

Like hearts that skip two beats

Like stairs that carry on

My vision now is clear as glass

Clear to see that you here


	3. Chapter 2

AN: Ok so the first chapter didn't really have a plot and this one doesn't either, but I promise in the next chapter Edward's secrets about Lillie will be revealed by none other than… (Drum roll please) Alice. Hehe, I'm so mean.

_All of the characters in this story belong to Stephenie Meyer, except Lillie of course!_

CHAPTER 2 

I awoke to find Edward sitting on the floor reading Hamlet, his pale skin glittering in the buttery sunlight that now flooded the room. " Good Morning Bella," he said looking up at me, his eyes filled with excitement.

" Good morning," I mumbled groggily.

" What do you think about going to our meadow today?" _So that's what he's so excited about._

" Sure." I still wasn't quite awake yet.

He got up and placed the book on his desk. I notice that he was now carrying a pile of clothes.

" Alice was bored last night, so I told her to go get you some clothes, I hope you don't mind." I grabbed the clothes and headed for the nearest bathroom. _Just what I need, more clothes._

I quickly slipped into the white miniskirt and sapphire blue halter-top. I ran a brush through my hair before heading back to Edward's room.

"Ok, I'm ready." I noticed that Edward was holding a granola bar. " Your not going to eat that, are you," I asked innocently. He rolled his eyes and tossed it to me.

" Let's go, Bella." I followed him down through the house. When we got to the front room I saw Alice sitting on the couch.

" Where do you think your going, if you haven't notice it is sunny out."

" Of course I noticed, I'd have to be an imbecile not to. Alice glared up at him.

" We're going to the meadow," I answered quickly.

" Oh…" she looked down sheepishly. I was sure that if she had been human she would have been blushing.

Edward led me carefully around Alice, who was rooted in her spot. When we got to the Volvo he quickly opened my door before darting around to the other side. He had already started the car by the time I climbed in.

With Edward's insane driving we were parked in front of the trail in less than twenty minutes.

I felt my stomach do a nervous flip, I knew what was coming next, and I wasn't looking forward to it.

Edward took one look at me, and burst out laughing. I glared at him, and started into the woods. I could soon here his quiet foot steps behind me.

" Are you going to walk the whole way? It would be easier if you just –

" No, don't even say it. I felt his arm wrap lightly around my waist.

" Please, for me. It would only take five minutes…" I glanced up at beautiful god like face.

" Fine, but I won't enjoy it. He gently threw me onto his back. I dug me face into his shoulder blade, and closed my eyes. " Let's get this over with."

I hadn't realized that we had arrived until Edward gently laid me on the ground.

" Was it really that bad?" he asked teasingly.

No. " Yes, of course it was." He sat on the grass in front of me.

" You know my birthday's next week." He nodded absently.

" Do you know what I want?" he stiffened as I said this, his eyes growing dark.

" Yes, and your not going to get," he answered darkly.

" Why not? I'm the one who would have to deal with it for the rest of eternity if it didn't work out the way I planed. Don't I get a say in this?

He closed his eyes. " No, you don't. I refuse to damn you to this hellish life." I know I should have dropped it, but my temper suddenly flared.

" You have no idea what I want. Can you read my mind? No. Maybe the only reason you refuse to give me the only thing I want is because you don't love me…"My tears were now flowing restlessly.

When I dared to look up at him, I instantly regretted it; his eyes were full of sorrow and betrayal. Long shadows played across his face. When he spoke his voice shook.

" Do you actually believe that?" I didn't answer, I was to ashamed.

" Never think that I don't love you." He put his hands on either side of my face. I lifted my face to meet his stare. He gently swept my hair back and kissed me. I pressed my cheek against his chest.

I felt his marble arms wrap around my shoulders, pulling my body closer to him.

" I'm sorry." I couldn't think of anything else to say.

Edward took my hand and placed it against his face.

" I love your warmth."

" Humph… I thought you liked me for my personality," I said in a childish voice. Edward rolled his eyes.

" Oh… that's so sweet." Edward froze.

I looked up to see Lillie standing at the edge of the forest, a menacing look in her eyes.

" Why are you here?" Her lips curled into a pout.

" Can't a girl say hi to her brother?"

AN: sorry it's so short; all the other chapters will be longer. Please review! 


	4. Chapter 3

_AN: Hmm… another chapter, I still don't know why I bother writing it; none of you seem to like it. Whatever, I enjoy writing it. Maybe I'll still write it, but just not post it; at least I'll still have it. I hope you enjoy what may be the last chapter to this fanfic, Enjoy!_

_I do not own twilight or any of its characters, Stephenie Meyer does. I'm getting really tired of having to say this_.

**CHAPTER 3**

The drive home was quiet. I was trying to assemble my thoughts. Could Lillie have been telling the truth? Was she really his sister? If she was then why didn't Edward tell me he had a sister? Didn't he trust me?

When we got back to the house Alice was waiting on the porch, pacing anxiously.

" Are you all right? I had a vision of Lillie waiting in the meadow for you." Edward didn't say anything. He walked into the house, and shut the door.

" Oh… I take it she was there then." She looked alarmed by Edward's attitude.

" Yes, is she really his sister?" Alice winced.

" Yes," she said quietly, " but they haven't talked since…"

" Alice, what happened? I have a right to know," my voice ringing with authority.

" Do you remember that Edward told you that Edward's parents had already died when Charlise changed him?" I nodded waiting for her to go on. " Well, he also changed Edward's twin sister."

" They followed Charlise for ten years, but Lillie was having trouble adjusting to their new way of life. You have to understand that she had always had Power over Edward. She was the only link he had to his human life, and he couldn't bear to forget about it. He would do anything for his dear sister." Alice's small fairy like hands were balled up into tight fists at this point.

" One night Lillie had a fight with Charlise. She was tired of living off animal blood, and wanted to start hunting humans. Edward was reluctant to go, but Lillie threatened to leave him forever." I thought about that. If he loved his sister that much, why did he refuse to speak with her now?

" Edward refused to drink human blood. It was the first time he had disobeyed an order that Lillie had given him. She was shocked by his behavior. To punish him she refused to let him drink animal blood." She paused taking a deep breath.

" He went for three months without feeding. Lillie brought him into town one night, the smell of human blood sent him into a frenzy. He killed four people that night." She stopped speaking, her eyes clouded over.

" Alice what's wrong?" she quietly got up and walked in side. I knew that Alice had not finished.

I rose from the chair; I had decided that the best thing would be to check on Edward. I made my way up the grand staircase, my hand trailing beside me on the satin smooth banister.

The first thing that I noticed when I walked into the room was Edward curled in the corner staring out the window wall. The sun was now sliding behind the river. The dull orange light turning to a faint purple as night began to blanket every thing in a dark shadow.

" Twilight Again," Edward whispered. Up until this moment I hadn't been sure if he was aware of the fact that I standing only three feet behind him. " The end of another day, though not so perfect. The day only to be remembered as long as our mind holds onto it."

I sat down next to him. " I'm sorry about what happened today." He nodded lost in thought. I draped my arm over his shoulders. I could feel his cold marble form trembling, I was sure that if he had still been human tears would have been running down his face in quiet rivers.

**Alice's Pov**

I had been stupid, I knew that Edward would kill me for telling Bella part of his darkest secret, but what was worse was that she knew that I was hiding something. I pushed these thoughts out of my mind, our plan was working perfectly, and now that Edward was distracted by Bella step two could be put into action.

I still felt guilty about lying to everyone, but Edward could not continue to live like this, something had to be done, and I would be the one to do it.

I quietly stepped out the door, and headed for the woods. I knew that she would be waiting somewhere in here, but where… I thought a likely place would be the clearing where on sunny days we enjoyed sitting and watching the birds, kind of cheesy huh. When I reached the clearing I saw Lillie sitting on a stump that resided somewhat close to the center.

" Good day, Alice," she replied her voice icy. I rolled my eyes, and took another step towards her.

" Don't blame me, it's not my fault your brother hates you," I couldn't help but sneer.

" Yes, and after this he's going to hate you as well, so you should do your best to enjoy his company while you can." I could tell that she was even more upset that Edward had been about the incident at the meadow.

" Come on, Edward is busy with Bella, That should give us plenty of time get there, and find a place to hide."

Without another word she took off running, and I followed, not far behind. When we reached Bella's house I unlocked the door with the key that knew had been hidden under the eave. Lillie walked in after me. I had no idea how soon Bella would be home, but I quickly hid in a closet that I had heard Bella herself say they never used. I didn't worry about lillie I knew that where ever she hid, she would not be discovered. I leaned against the wall and closed my eyes.

**_AN: hope you enjoyed it, and yes, Alice seems to be the villain in this fanfic, kind of weird huh._**

_**PLEASE REVIEW:)**_


End file.
